Manami, It's Cold Outside
by grayfellow
Summary: Karma and Manami go out on a date. Manami really needs to get back home, Karma won't let her. Set around the epilogue of the series. Songfic of "Baby, It's Cold Outside" (if it wasn't obvious xD)


A/N: I thought it would be funny. This song has been running in my head the whole day. Then a certain ship kind of popped up in my mind as well. And this is what it turned out to...

I don't own the song "Baby, It's Cold Outside". It was written by Frank Loesser in 1944. The rights were sold to MGM. yes~ yes~ xD

I kind of altered the lyrics to suit them so here it goes xD

-x-

It's Christmas day and a certain redhead's birthday. To top it all off, yesterday was Lover's day, too.

Like what an ordinary couple would do on Lovers' day, Karma and Manami go out on a date. But due to hectic schedules at work and deadlines, they decided to have their date on the 25th. However, you aren't so lucky to read about that because it's way into the night and it was about time that it ended anyway.

Back in the tall, young bureaucrat's apartment unit, the couple brushed off the snow that fell on their clothing. The lavender-eyed girl just can't stop giggling that her eyes started to tear up.

"Are you seriously alright?" Karma asked, while brushing off the snow off his girlfriend's cap. He tried to stifle his bubbling laughter as to more emphasize his concern.

"I'm fine, Karma," she assured him, only starting to calm down from the spites of laughter. "Now let's go inside so we can eat this cake that I bought for you. It's your birthday too, afterall."

"Alright, then." He easily became infected by her smile. He reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out his key.

As he opened the door, Manami took her shoes off and went straight to the dining area to set the cake box on the table. Karma, taking off his coat and hat to hang by the door, followed after. As soon as he got there, Manami walked past him to the front door to also hang her winter layers.

Karma pulled out a dining chair and saw that two plates were already set with the cake box in between. Manami walked in the kitchen again and excitedly walked up to the box. She untied the yellow ribbon and pulled up the brown cover.

She only stared into the box and soon Karma became curious and decided to take a peek as well.

"Looks like the cake got ruined when you slipped on the sidewalk on our way back," Karma said blankly while looking at the smudged icing all over the box and the strawberries that were sticking on all the wrong sides.

"... Yeah..." Manami continued to stare down at the mess of a dessert. They were silent for a whole ten seconds, just looking at the cake.

Then they started laughing.

"You really could have gotten hurt back there, but instead you went sliding down the path like it was some sort of ride!" Karma slapped his knee as he clutched his stomach.

"You're one to talk, Karma." Manami wiped off a tear. "It's like you didn't come sliding after. You even did it on purpose!"

"But you really couldn't stop laughing all the way home like some maniac," he said now leaning his elbows on the table.

She took the cake out of its box, having some icing sticking to her thumbs. She licked them off, enjoying the sweet taste. "Happy birthday, Karma!"

They ate almost half of the cake, still laughing over the little incident on their way to Karma's and how Manami almost destroyed a snowman some children were building.

Manami checked her phone and took notice of the time and how late it already was. She gathered their plates and started washing them in the sink, leaving their mugs of hot chocolate on the table.

"So," Karma started as he leaned against the counter. "I just bought a movie. I'm sure you're gonna like it."

"Really? What is it? Let's go watch it the next time I come over." She smiled up at him while handing him the plate she'd just washed.

"What do you mean 'next time'? Can't we watch it now?" he asked, grabbing a rag and wiping the plate dry.

"It's kind of late, Karma. I really must get home," she explained handing over the last plate and washing the soap suds from her hands.

"Aww, c'mon... Can't you just call your place and say you'd be staying the night?" he whined while putting away the dishes. "Besides, it's snowing real heavily right now," he tried to persuade her. "And like you said, it's already late. Wouldn't it be dangerous?" He tried to think up of more reasons. "U-uhm, it's cold outside!" He followed after her to the front door.

Manami giggled. "I'm sure I can manage, Karma... We weren't in that class at middle school for nothing." She reached for her gloves by the door. "And don't be silly, it's not that cold outside."

"I-it's my birthday!" He grabbed her by the wrist to keep her from reaching for her gloves. "Don't I get to keep you for myself at least tonight?" he almost pleaded with her. "We're always at work and stuff, we barely have time for each other," sounding like the wife in a dying relationship.

"Real cute, Karma, but I just can't..." Manami crossed her arms, looking up at the redhead that grew a little too much in the past few years.

"You're already an adult, Manami. C'mon, it's really no big issue if you stay the night at your boyfriend's place!" Karma reasoned.

Having the idea voiced out by Karma himself got Manami blushing. She turned her head away then started to grab her things on the coat hangers. Karma noticed the tips of her ears turn pink and flushed a light shade of red as well. He then wore a mischievous grin on his face.

Manami definitely won't be leaving tonight.

"I really can't stay," she said once more, putting on her cap and reaching for the door, only intending to put on her coat and gloves once she's scurried out.

"Manami, it's cold outside." Karma hurriedly blocked the door with his body.

"I've got to go away." She stomped her foot while pulling at the doorknob.

He giggled. "But Manami, it's cold outside," Karma said, acting all innocent.

"This evening has been..." she stepped back.

"Actually, I've been hoping that you'd drop in." He pushed himself off the door and approached her like some predator.

"... S-so very nice!" As soon as he was far enough from the door, she ran past him to seize it. However, being no match to his speed, he caught her hand.

"I'll hold your hands." He pulled her to him and took both in his own. "They're just like ice!" he exaggerated, leading them to the living area.

"My mother will start to worry," she tried to reason with him as he brought their faces closer.

"Beautiful what's your hurry?" She blushed even deeper, being called by that name. He was getting rather amused by how flustered she was becoming.

"My father will be pacing the floor," she implied that Karma's reputation with her father would be damaged if he wouldn't allow her to go home. He chuckled, being reminded thar she still lived with her parents.

"Didn't you hear the news of the storm?" He made up since he really didn't watch the weather forecast that morning.

"But really I'd better scurry..." She tried to peel his arms off as he hugged her from behind.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry," he whispered almost seductively into her ear. Now the name-calling sounded a little annoying. She noticed their mugs of unfinished hot chocolate abandoned on the table.

She sighed which caught him off guard which allowed her to unwrap his arms around her waist. "Well, maybe just half an hour more," she said walking to the dining table to grab her mug the plop down on the couch.

"Just wait for me while I lock the door." Karma smiled as he put on the chain and bolt locks.

"Lock?!" Manami gasped as Karma sat beside her on the couch. "T-the neighbors might think..." she imagined, looking down at ths swirl of chocolate in her cup.

"Baby, it's bad out there!" Karma shook his head in disapproval.

Baby? She could feel her whole face warm up. "S-say what's in this drink?" Although she knew he would never try to sneak anything in that would drug her.

"No cabs to be had out there," he pointed out

"I wish I knew how..." She wondered how red she'd already become especially at the moment when cupped her cheek in his hand then ran his thumb through her lips.

"Your eyes are like starlight now..." He teased with the cheesiest compliment ever.

She gulped then averted her gaze to anywhere else other than his eyes that spelled only mischief. "T-to break this spell!"

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." He took one of her twin braids which she fixed for their date, just the way he liked it.

She sharply pushed him away then hugged her knees to her chest in a protective manner. "I ought to say, 'No, no, no sir'," She shook her head while readjusting her glasses.

"Mind if I move in closer?" He scooted closer, pressing their foreheads against each other which earned him a smile from her.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried." Manami said as Karma's lips were hovering just over hers.

His hand rested behind her neck and was already tilting her head for a kiss. "What's the sense in hurtin' my pride?"

And just when he thought she was already giving in, she retreated. "I really can't stay." She stood from the couch only to be pulled back, ending up on Karma's lap.

He was seriously getting tired of her saying the same thing over and over.

"Manami, it's cold outside," he said sternly, trapping her with a hug.

"I simply must go!" she whined, hitting her fist against his thigh.

"Manami, it's cold outside." Now, he resorted only to his last argument which really had no fighting chance and attempted to plant a kiss on one of her rose-tinted cheeks.

"The answer is no!" She blocked his lips with her hand and tried to wriggle free from his clutches.

"But Manami, it's cold outside."

"Your welcome has been..." She helplessly tried to elbow him on the chest.

"How lucky that you dropped in." He snuggled against her cheek and held her small hands in his much larger ones.

"... So nice and warm..." she wavered, feeling his soft hair rub against her cheek. She leaned back onto his chest.

"Look out the window at the snow!" He pointed outside where blankets of snow covered everything.

She shifted her body on his lap and turned her head to look at him. "My sister will be suspicious."

So her sister was in town for the holidays? his mind wandered for a moment before he noticed how close their faces really were. He couldn't help but look down at her soft lips and think how badly he wanted to claim them since the very beginning of the night. "Damn, your lips look delicious," he accidentally said out loud.

They gasped at the same time, Manami instantly covering her lips. "M-my brother will be there at the door!"

So he was home, too?

"Ka-Kayano's mind is vicious!" Manami could only imagine what her best friend would think once she finds out.

Karma could barely pay attention to whatever she waa saying, still a little distracted by her small pink lips.

Manami saw how he was only half listening and let out an exasperated sigh. "I really can take this no more. I've gotta get home!"

"But my baby will freeze out there," he said as he played with her braid.

"Say, then lend me a coat." Does she really want to leave that badly?

"I-it's up to your knees out there." He released her this time.

Now she's standing in front of him as if she was a mother, lecturing her child. "You've really been grand, but don't you see?"

Karma unceremoniously let himself fall sideways on the couch and hugged one of the pillows. "How could you do this thing to me?"

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow..." she told him of the inevitable as she collected her things.

He sat up, the pillow resting on his lap. "Think of my lifelong sorrow if you got pneumonia and died!"

"I really can't stay." She swore this was the last time she'd be saying this then she's out.

"But it's-"

A bubbly ringtone then started to play.

"Hello, mom?" Manami answered. "Don't worry, I'm already going home."

"Don't! Honey, the house is snowed in. Besides, it would be dangerous to go out now. The sidewalks are extra slippery, too." Her mother paused for a moment. "Are you still at Karma-dear's? Let me speak with him please."

Manami walked up to Karma and handed him her phone. "For you."

"Hello? Mom?"

"Yes, Karma-dear. It wouldn't be much of a bother if you let Manami stay there for the night, would it? You see, the house is snowed in right now..."

"No, it's not a bother at all! I sure hope all of you are all right..."

"Oh everyone's fine, we just can't get out of the house right now. We've already called someone. They'll be here in the morning. Take good care of our Manami now."

"Yes, I'll make sure to take pretty good care of her," he answered, all the while smiling at the girl who now sat beside him.

"Thank you so much now. Bye."

"No problem at all. Goodbye, mom." He ended the call and handed the phone back to its owner.

"See, Manami? I told you it was cold outside."

-x-

A/N: I shall end it here then xD

Yes, I like the idea that Karma likes Manami's twin braids and sometimes asks her to fix it that way. And yes, Kayano's mind is vicious and gets overly excited about the progress in her friends' relationships.

Hope you enjoyed and please don't forget to review~


End file.
